


Good enough.

by AdelineMS



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineMS/pseuds/AdelineMS
Summary: At the end of the year, Ada appears ar the agent's workplace and makes him reflect on their strange relationship.All these people ready for holidays, all so united, so happy. When was the last time he had been happy? Accompanied? When was the last time he enjoy something like this?'Stay, so I don’t have to spend another Christmas alone. Stay and I promise not to ruin myself in alcohol. God, I’m tired of feeling foreign to the world.'





	Good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new story. Short story .It reaaally takes a lot of time to translate the text from my native languaje to english, and im very sorry if there are any (probably plenty) mistakes. I just do this for fun, but i would love to hear opinions.

_I lose you every time I think of kissing you, holding you, or wanting you. I go to bed at night and lose you, when I wish I could tell you about my day. And in the morning, **when I wake and reach for the empty space across the sheet, I begin to lose you all over again.**_

LOSING YOU (By Lang Leav)

 

For him, it had been quite a surprise to find her there. A criminal working for the government? That was probably not so unusual, yet it had taken him completely off guard. She had introduced herself as an administrative and professional researcher of a government agency that he knew well. He wondered how long it had taken her to forge an identity. If his colleagues or superiors ever doubted her person, they never said it. She imposed enough respect.

No one had questioned her, and more than an idiot had been entranced by her delicate face. The agent looked at her from a distance with a frown, reflecting on her probable secret plans while she gave him some furtive glances, tempting him to ruin everything.

After several days, approaching New Year, work had turned out excellent. Ada, this time, was on his side, the law side. One afternoon when they were alone in a grey office he asked her why, but she obviously evaded the question. Why was she following the rules now? She had collaborated with bioterrorists and was one of the most wanted criminals; Leon was sure that if they ever caught her, she would rot forever in a cold cell, away from everything

_Is that why you don’t turn her in, cowboy? You're afraid of losing her. After all, Ada is not really Ada if she is not skipping some rules._

He hated not being able to apply his authority on her. She had killed, tortured, blackmailed, lied and who knew what else and was a totally danger to society. And to him.

They would still have to pass over his dead body to sentence her.

This woman had saved his life, he owed her every breath, every beat of his heart. Hell, if she asked him for his heart, he would give it to her in a box with a ribbon. A pink ribbon.

_Except that if she wanted it, she would have already asked for it. You're still waiting for the impossible, aren’t you?_

He had accepted (sort of) a long time ago that she didn’t exactly want him. Ada would never be a warm house with dinner waiting, would never be children or pets, nor vacations planned together. She was getting up in the morning knowing that one side of the bed was cold. She was abandon, she would never be stability.

He, for her, was her from-time-to-time, he was loud moans and urgent kisses, scratches and bites, he was hotels well hidden in the city where no one could see them, stolen nights to the seasons. They were fugitives of love. And therefore, they couldn’t think about a future.

After finishing the working day, they went outside into the icy night. The town hall was just in front of the main square of the city, which was sprayed white with snow. It was three days before Christmas, the decoration made the place look like it was taken from a movie. There were smiling children sliding through the snow with their mothers running behind them while some snowballs were seen flying. A tall Christmas tree was in front of them, decorated with coloured balls, Santa clauses and reindeers.

The agent closed his jacket and put his gloved hands in his pockets realizing that the spy was looking at something in the distance. He followed her gaze and found men singing, the music louder than the children's squeals, charmed guitar chords and voices intoned.

His blue eyes returned to the woman's face, which was almost covered by the hood of her red parka. It had begun to snow again, and the wind made her hair dance restlessly.

Feeling the cop eyes on her, she turned to look at him and when their gazes met, without reprieve, she gifted him a shy smile. Leon realized this time, weird enough, it looked sincere. She seemed calm, **trustworthy** even, as if they were no secrets between them. As if they were lifetime friends, like those you can tell every small detail.

He returned the smile and looked down, embarrassed to have been caught looking at her (for the millionth time that day) and then concentrated on the band again. They were perfect, making a familiar Christmas feeling worthy of a prize, creating a swarm of feelings in the agent’s chest. He clenched his fists tightly in his pockets when he felt a sudden lump in his throat.

All these people ready for holidays, all so **united** , so **happy**. When was the last time he had been happy? Accompanied? When was the last time he enjoy something like this?

_Stay, so I don’t have to spend another Christmas alone. Stay and I promise not to ruin myself in alcohol. God, I’m tired of feeling foreign to the world._

These words and millions more burned in his mind, threatening to escape through his mouth; but what could he say?  "Ada, I feel lonely"? His problems were his, not hers. If only she knew that she was his solution to everything ...

She appears in his life and the world through her looks more beautiful, more optimistic. Years later, he kept asking himself how she cleaned his sky from all the storms.

His face was full of worry and weariness, the dark circles under his eyes accompanied a sad grimace on his lips. God, he was very tired. He was  sadly thinking that he would have to watch her march again, getting lost in the square’s crowd until he find her again several years later, while her red image would remained in his memory, forever tormenting him.

"Handsome" he heard Ada pronounce, with concern in her voice. How many times have she called him? He was lost in his miserable thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired," he said, drained, feeling the spy's eyes on him, examining. She made him nervous; did she notice his square, stiff shoulders? His evasive eyes? His racing heart?

It took a few more seconds to gather the courage to take his eyes off the damn Christmas tree and look at her. He met her scanning eyes, perhaps searching for the man that he once was.

Ada turned her head to the square, listening to the cheerful music that filled her surroundings, and bit her lower lip. Leon continued to traverse her figure, trying to engrave it forever in his memory, in case he never got to see her again. Although he always expected her to return, this could be the last time.

"Have you well behaved this year, Leon?" she asked, funnily, taking him out of his lugubrious reverie. Her voice, the chaos that balanced his life.

"Of course” he replied with a small smile, following her game, peering at her profile as she directed her gaze to the distant people playing in the snow. The cold freeze his bones, but he still felt warmer than when he was alone in some remote bar. What an irony to think she was the warmest and coldest he knew in the world.

"Then, if you're lucky, you may receive a gift this Christmas” she replied without looking at him, hope fluttering in the agent's chest. Warmth made its way from his stomach, filling his lungs, making his face burn and his heart quiver. He stood still, thinking that if he moved, she would be a dream and her words would vanish from reality. "Maybe we'll see each other soon, handsome," she turned to face him and stared at him for a second, her lips curved into a mischievous smile, eyebrow slightly raised.

She had that look, the typical one she used every time she was going to leave, the one that broke his heart in a thousand pieces. And so she did, with a small bow of her hooded head, turned her back and took her smile with her.

He couldn’t understand how she made everything so easy, from where she drew the strength to leave just like that. Every time he saw her leave, he knew she took a piece of him with her; as the years went by, there would be nothing left of him to steal.

Loving her was the most exquisite form of self-destruction; she could be poison, and he would drink her anyway.

He just watched her small red figure get lost in the distance, gloomily caressing the possibility that they were destined to find each other again and again but, like a tragedy, could never stay together for long.


End file.
